The invention relates to an electric torch light with a case containing:
a direct current source comprising a plurality of batteries housed in a first compartment of the case, PA1 a connecting circuit for electrical connection of the bulb, comprising supply contacts electrically connected with the current source by means of a switch, PA1 and a visualization cover comprising a reflector associated with a transparent screen for emission of a light beam coming from the bulb in the energization phase.
Lighting lamps in the form of torches generally comprise tubular enclosures made of insulating or metallic material, having at the level of the base an orifice which can be blanked off by a closing end part. To put such a torch into operation, the terminal end part has to be removed, followed by insertion of the batteries via the base of the enclosure. Switching on and off of the bulb are then performed by means of an integrated switch, which is actuated by rotation of the ring when the latter reaches an end of travel position. The switch is formed either by a semi-stationary contact cooperating directly with one of the terminals of the bulb, or by a support part movable in limited translation inside the enclosure. The semi-stationary contact of the first device can be subjected to oxidation problems liable to cause bad contacts and lighting failures. The second known device is complicated and is generally used for torch lights with metallic enclosures.